


Here We Are Now.

by av_lmao



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bittersweet, Gen, reyna suffered enough, tired reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_lmao/pseuds/av_lmao
Summary: The past year had been a rollercoaster for Reyna but now she was back at Camp Jupiter, she was back home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Here We Are Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. This is is my first fic, an indulgent drabble. Feel free to leave comments.

Reyna walked into her praetorian villa and was greeted with the scent of cinnamon and lemons. Sighing she slowly closed the door and walked in. The twelfth legion, Fulminta were back at camp Jupiter and just a week back they had defeated Gaia after she returned the Athena Paranthosis to Camp Half-Blood. 

She hung up her deep purple predator’s cape that now doubled as a shield, she was to thank the Greek goddess Athena for that miracle and it turned out quite useful in battle. Reyna did not want to think about battles. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep. 

As she unconsciously followed the path to her room, she felt weird. It was over, the prophecy was complete and many dead but nonetheless, she sincerely prayed that the prophecy was complete so she could sleep and then get back to running her camp with her co-Preator Frank Zhang, son of Mars.

Her fingers traced the familiar white walls of her room. She looked at her desk. For the past four years, this had been her safe haven and it still continues. Aurum and Argentum walk into the room and nuzzle her legs as she stares at the few photos and trinkets that are on the table.

Reyna did not think of herself as a sentimental person. She had lived a life full of broken promises, lies, and deception to open up to anybody easily. She had the ability to do what needed to be done, she prided herself on it. Like fly half away across the world and trust the greek demigods that betrayed her trust and raised a ballista at her home and city.  
She was ROman and stood by it saying ‘offense is the best defense’ and led the legion to the borders of Camp HalBlood even though she wanted to avoid the war. She did everything she had to and succeeded but she was exhausted.

The past year had been a rollercoaster and just thinking made her bones feel weary. She took a deep breath and moved to open the window present in her private quarters. The moonlight showed on the Principia structures and colored the lake by the Field of Mars. This was New Rome, this was home.


End file.
